Halloween Spectacular!
by kittygirl365
Summary: I kno, title suks! but forget wat i said out in the last story... all OCs welcome to hav a spooky party! Name says it all! ocs can wear costumes too!
1. ideas and pie

**Chapter 1**

The team was sitting around in the main room, doing nothing.

Antauri and Kris were meditating together.

Sparks, Nova, and Chiro were battling each other in video games.

And Gibson was sitting in his chair reading a book.

But, wait, where's Otto?

He comes running into the room with that jackolope mask (from Season of the Skull) and prances around like a crazy person.

"Yahoo! It's Halloween! And remember what Kitten said two months ago!" Everyone thought back when I promised them something.

_Flashback_

_I was standing by my red hover car _(YAY!) _at sunset._

"_Now remember Kris, I want you to be good. Trust me, I'll know if you're not." I said, giving Kris a hug before she returned to the Hyper Force. Because it was the day she was going to stay there for good._

"_I will." She shouted cheerfully. Before I hopped in my car, I remembered something._

"_Oh, and on Halloween, I should have my brand new creation." I climbed into my car and drove out of sight._

_End flashback_

"That's right! Kitten is going to introduce the new character!" Chiro joyfully stated.

"Well, we should do something to welcome that person." Nova said. Everyone got to thinking.

"I know! How about a party! A Halloween bash!" Kris said excitedly.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

So everyone got ready, hung up spooky decorations. You know, skeletons hanging from the ceiling, spider webs everywhere, jack-o-lanterns, and a long table set out for food.

"Oh, we need music." Kris said.

"I'm on it!" Nova said. Sparks followed her.

"I'll go too." And with that, they left.

A couple of hours later, they came back with a bunch of cd's.

"Do we really need that many disks?" Gibson asked.

"It depends how long this party is going to go on." Sparks said.

"I already sent out invitations." Otto said.

"You did limit it this time right Otto?" Antauri asked, his arms crossed, looking at him expectantly.

"Ooops." Was all Otto could say and everyone had an anime sweatdrop.

"Otto!" But before Gibson could yell at him, the door bell rang,

"I'll get it!" Otto said, running away from the angry Gibson.

He answered the door and there stood a girl with short, dark brown hair that ends about 5 inches past her shoulders.

With her was a lion with an orange mane, red eyes and his fur was a yellowish-orange color.

Next to him was a black robot monkey with a black helmet and red eyes.

"Angie! Lion! Raptor! You're here!" Otto screeched with joy.

Angie wore a pair of jeans, and orange t-shirt, a gray jacket, and dark blue Reeboks shoes.

Lion was dressed as an orange wolf.

And Raptor was dressed as a black knight.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Kris shouted happily as they made their way into the command room.

"What did you bring to the party?" Otto asked jumping up and down.

"Pie." Lion said as Angie put a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie (with nuts) on the table.

"Oooo. Pie." Ott started to drool as he eye-balled the delicious, mouth-watering pie just sitting there, mocking his hunger. (Me: AAHHH!! This is getting me hungry!!!)

"Cool, I love pie, and so does Kitten. I think she'll be very pleased. Well, go ahead and make yourselves at home. We should start soon." Kris said after her and Chiro gave Angie a hug.

"Thanks Kris." Angie said as she walked away with Chiro, to talk or something.

Just then, Lion walks up to Kris and whispers something in her ear.

"Hey, can you ask your author to put an a romance scene with Raptor and Angie?" he asks.

"No problem. I'll ask her when she gets here." She replies she runs over to Otto, to stop him from getting the pies. (Otto: It looks so tempting though. I don't wanna wait. Me: Boo hoo.)

_A couple hours later_

Everyone is standing around, Nova didn't want to play the music until everyone got there. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kris said as she happily ran to the door.

**OOOOOOO!!! Who could it be?**

**Okay, sorry for the confusion in the last chapter of my previous story. Subtract the first rule… I don't care how many Ocs come… just bring 'em if you want…. Sorry this is a little short, but I'm preparing for a longer one coming up!**


	2. Stall For Time!

**Chapter 2**

Kris happily ran to the door and answered it. When she did, there stood four people.

One was about an inch taller than Chiro, and two inches taller than Kris. He had peach-colored skin with blackish brown short hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a basketball uniform on, with the tennis shoes.

The girl next to him had jet black hair that was pulled up in a loose ponytail; her bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes were silver with a blue tint to them. Her skin was pale and she had white angel wings. She was wearing an outfit that looks like Raven's (Teen Titans) but black. She also had black leggings that ended just below her knees.

Next to her was a girl about twelve years old. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair that was in loose pigtails and deep green eyes. She was dressed in a home made purple robot monkey costume.

Lastly was a boy about 15 years old with light, shaggy brown that was sorted spiked and bright green eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt with an army jacket that ended at his knees with baggy jeans and grey tennis. He had a purple goblin-like mask on that had yellow eyes. But it had a crack at the top and a kiss mark on the cheek.

"Drew! Tally! Taylor! Shino! You guys made it!" Kris yelled with joy.

She led them to the main room where they were greeted happily by the Hyper Force.

"Nice costume Taylor." Kris complemented.

"Thanks." Taylor replied.

"Hey Shino, what happened to your mask?" Nova asked, almost laughing.

"Taylor did it." Shino said, irritated.

"Hey I can't help. I had sugar." Taylor said defensively.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. (Me: It never ends, does it?)

"I'll get it!" Sparks said. Not that anybody listened; everyone was talking to each other.

When he opened the door, or hatch thing, a sword came inches from his face.

He screamed and fell back. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst. But nothing happened, all he heard was someone laughing.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Blade100, who was the one holding the sword. It was him, Blade, Liz, and D.

Blade was wearing a silver samurai outfit.

D had the same outfit, but it was black.

Blade100 was dressed as a black knight.

And Liz was wearing a red kimono.

"Blade100!" Sparks yelled. He got up, his face redder than normal, steam coming out of his nose. (You know, like a bull.)

"Oh shut it Sparky. You know that was funny." Blade100 was still laughing. So were Blade, D, and Liz. (Me: That was pretty funny.)

"Who invited you anyway?" Sparks asked. Blade100 stopped laughing and put on a hurt face.

"Why, you guys did of course. Your not being a very nice host." He said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Just then, Kris came by.

"Hey guys, glad you could make. Come on in. Just waiting on some more people." She said; completely oblivious to what just happened.

As they walked in, Blade100 had a question.

"So Kris, Kitten said that she had a new character. Who is it?"

"I don't know. But do get to meet them soon."

The party was just underway. Kris has sent Otto to the store to get more food, and made him swear that he won't eat any of it on the way back.

Aqua, Nellie, and Missy made it a couple of hours after Blade100 and his crew arrived.

Aqua was dressed as an Ice Skater, with green costume, white tennis shoes with white ice skates over her shoulders, and a yellow ribbon in her hair.

Nellie was a dancer. Her costume was blue, with black shoes and a white ribbon in her hair.

Missy was dressed as a Gymnast. She was wearing a white leo with a black skirt and white shoes and a silver ribbon.

"I love your costumes!" Kris complemented the sisters.

"Thanks!" they said.

"Can we get this party started? I'm dying of old age." Blade100 complained.

"I agree." agreed D.

"Not until Otto comes back with more food." Chiro said.

As if on cue, Otto burst into the room with piles of food and put everything on the table.

"That was quick." Nova said.

"Now can we start?" Blade asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kitten?" Kris asked.

"Wasn't she supposed to be here an hour ago?" Chiro pointed out. Kris realized something and ran to look at the time.

_6:00pm._

"She was supposed to be here at 5, wasn't she?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Antauri asked, looking at Kris. Kris didn't know what to do or say, but stall.

"Uhh, I'm sure she'll be here any minute. She just probably ran into traffic or something."

Everyone pretty much dropped the conversation, hoping that I would be there soon. (And I will!)

Otto spotted Aqua getting some chips and dip from the table and he walked up to her.

"Oh, hi Otto!" she said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see who Kitten's new character is."

"Uh, yeah, me too." Otto stuttered, blushing.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyes with concern. This only made it worse, he kept stuttering.

"Y-yeah. U-uhh. IthinkI'llhelpNovaandSparkswiththedecorations." Otto hurried and ran to where Sparks and Nova were and was helping them with the decorations.

The party was starting to pick up. Mr. Gackslapper was there making burgers for everyone.

"Okay everyone! The party should start very soon!" Kris said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Be right back guys. Must be more guests!" Kris said as she ran to the door.

When she answered it, the person was not just a guest…

It was…ME!!!

**Sorry if this was a little short… but I had to get this chapter updated. Trust me, the next one will be better!**


	3. Pranks Gone A Little Too Far

**Chapter 3**

"Kitten, you made it!" Kris screeched with joy as she hugged me tight.

"Ow! Kris, can't breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oh, sorry." She said and quickly let go. "Anyway, where's that new character?"

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Just then, they heard a complaint in the background.

"Awww man, it's another girl?" Blade100 complained. Liz elbowed him, apparently a little too hard because he fell to the ground holding his arm.

"Blade100, don't be mean." She said. Blade100 muttered something that Liz knew was a curse word.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I had some followers." I said as stood aside. Five people walked by me.

The first was a girl with long dark brown hair with brown/green hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue strapless stomach shirt with an onyx black dragon on the back with onyx black flames at the bottom. She had on a blue mini skirt with onyx black flames at the bottom and two swords at her hips. The swords had onyx black blades, a blue hilt and some weird words on them. She had on blue enclosed shoes with onyx black flames.

Next to her was a boy with black spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a sword at his hip.

Next to him was a girl with sort of long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap stomach shirt and black pants. Over it was a black cloak with a silver leaf pendent that clasps it shut. The cloak had some kind of green elfish design on it. She had a wooden staff with elf markings that had a black dragon claw holding a silver orb.

Next to her was a boy with black spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and had a sword at his hip.

Next to him was a girl with Sky blue, Red stripes, Royal blue eyes, a big blue Sapphire on her for head, Dark blue bangs hanging over one eye, Dark blue tip tail hair, and Dark blue bow on the tip her tail.

"Hey Dragonqueenc, Matt, Estela, Mac, Sattphire! Nice costumes! Uh, what are you guys?" Kris asked.

"Ninja." Dragon said.

"Knight." Matt and Mac said at the same time.

"Sorceress." Estela said.

"And I'm a Tiger!" Sattphire said.

"Cool." Chiro said.

"What's with all the knights?" Blade100 asked.

Just then I was laughing really hard and pointing at something.

"What's wrong with your author?" Lion asked.

"She might be hyped up on sugar again. Anyone got a tranquilizer gun?" Kris called.

"No (laughs) I'm not (giggles) hyped up (laughs) what the heck happened to Shino?"

Everyone soon joined in fits of laughter.

"I told you guys, it was Taylor!" He said, pointing at Taylor who was eating a piece of pie.

"What?" she asked with a mouth full of pie.

"I think everyone's here. Let's get this party started until the new kid comes." Sparks said.

Everyone agreed and the spooky music was played.

Nova had a cruel scheme for Sparks and pulled Kris, Blade100, and Chiro out of the command center.

"What's going on Nova?" Kris asked

"I have a plan. To scare Sparks." The three looked at each other and smiled.

"What's the plan, chief?" Blade100 asked.

"Well, we all know how much Sparky hates this holiday." Nova whispered.

"I don't know why, Kitten loves this holiday. But she's also half emo, so I can't blame her." (Me: Kris, I told you not to say that! _Chases her with a bat_)

"Alright, so I got the most evil plan. Come here." Nova said as they huddled up and she shared her plan.

"Oh ho, that's good." Blade100 said.

"Yeah, and I'm usually the sweet one, but this is gold." Kris chuckled.

"Yeah." Chiro said.

"Alright. Let's let Operation Terrify Sparks commence." Nova declared.

_Meanwhile at the Party_

"Hey, anyone seen Kris?" Antauri asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Chiro either." Gibson stated.

"Yeah, and Nova's gone too." Otto said, with chocolate all over his face.

Just then, Blade walked over two them.

"Hey guys, any of you seen Blade100." He asked.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and the music stopped.

"What's going on?" Drew and Tally asked.

"I have no idea." Raptor said.

Everyone seemed to be freaking out, except for me. I wasn't at all fazed by this strange phenomenon. (I'm the author remember. I know everything.)

Suddenly, a scream was heard in the darkness. It was Sparks.

"Sparks! Sparks, are you okay?" Taylor called out.

A moan was that was heard.

"Sparks!" Antauri called out, but was soon muffled by a hand. He calmed down when he recognized Kris's scent.

"Shhhh." She whispered.

Soon, the lights flickered back on and everyone saw Sparks on the floor with a large creature on top of him.

Sparks opened his eyes and saw something he fears most of all.

Everyone ran up to him and saw what the creature was.

It was a RAT!!!

"AAAGGHHH!!!" Sparks screamed and threw the fat rat off of him.

He ran behind his chair and soon heard fits of laughter. He looked back to see everyone laughing and Blade100 holding a fake rat.

"Ha-ha Sparky! You should've seen your face." Blade100 laughed as he pointed at Sparks.

"Why you little-" Sparks growled as he jumped at Blade100, but was soon stopped in mid-air.

"What the? Antauri put me down!" Sparks shouted to the silver monkey, who had his hand held out.

Antauri put down his hand and Sparks fell to the ground.

"Gee, thanks." He said, rubbing his head.

"Geez." Kris said, rolling her eyes.

"What the heck was that about?" Tally asked.

Just after she said that, the lights went out again.

"Okay Kris, that's enough. You're not scaring me this time." Sparks said.

"Sparks, I'm not doing this." Kris said, frightened.

"Blade100?" Sparks asked, a little shaken.

"Hey, it's not me." Blade100 said.

Just then, they saw the lights flicker and standing right in front of them was… VALINA!!!

"Valina!" Chiro shouted, as he and everyone else stood in fighting stance.

Just then, she started laughing, but she didn't sound like Valina.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha' Chiro!" she laughed.

"Nikki!" Kris and Chiro shouted as they hugged their sister.

Now that the others got a better look at her, they could clearly see her brown hair and brown eyes.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Kris said.

"Yea! We could have attacked you!" Otto said, with his face full of pie.

Just then, there was another knock on the door.

**Alright! Sorry this took so long, one I suck at writing long chapters and two, I was sick! And I had a hard time keeping up with school work that I missed. So sorry to the impatient people.**


	4. Meet My OCs!

**Chapter 4**

Okay, so another knock was at the door and Kris went to answer it while the others tried to handle the rowdy crowd.

When Kris opened the door and there stood three people and a robot monkey.

The first was a boy about thirteen years old with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing clothes that made him look like part of the hyper force.

Next was a girl about thirteen years old with black hair and blue eyes (kind of like Chiro) except her hair goes down a couple of inches past her knees. She was dressed as Mulan.

A small bright ruby red robot monkey with black eyes and has a sparkling Ruby tail gem at the end of her tail where half of the metal should be on the tip stood next to the girl. She looked to be about three years old. She was dressed as a Sailor Mini Moon.

And next to the cute little robot monkey was the one, the only, Storm of Sparks! Who was dressed as Sailor Moon.

"Tyler! Melody! Ruby! Storm! You made it!" Kris said after hugging her friends. "You're just in time. The party just started."

"Cool!" Ruby cheered.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Melody said.

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered.

So far, the party was going great. Aly & AJ was playing in the background, and Ruby was dancing her butt off. Everyone was!

Just then, the music stop, and everyone turned curiously to see Me holding the plug to the radio. (Kris: Party Pooper)

"Hey! Why'd you turn off the music?" Storm asked.

"Because I have an announcement to make. As you all know, we had this party to welcome my new characters, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, the good news is, you don't have to wait anymore. They're here!" Just then, she stepped aside as two shadows came into view.

The first was a male robot monkey. He was dark red with green eyes.

Next to him was a female robot monkey. She was light purple with lime green eyes.

Everyone stared in awe at the new monkeys.

"This is Cameron and Akari." I said.

"Is Akari a different language?" Gibson asked.

"Yes. It means 'light' in Japanese." I replied.

Cameron and Akari stood there, doing nothing. I elbowed them to speak.

"Um, hello." They said.

Everyone greeted them and got the party back on.

As people were rocking out, some others had something else in mind.

Raptor and Angie had wandered away from the party. (They weren't the only ones!)

"Angie, there's something I've been needing to tell you." Raptor said, looking down.

"What is it, Raptor?" Angie asked.

"Well, you see, I-I llovvee y-you!" he blurted.

Angie was taken back and blushed.

"R-really?"

Raptor didn't glance up, he kept his glance on the ground, but he nodded his head. '_What if she doesn't like me?_' he thought.

His thoughts were soon ruptured when Angie kissed him on the cheek. He looked up and they both blushed.

"I love you too." She said.

_With Aqua and Otto_

Otto wandered away from the party in search of Aqua.

He soon found her wandering around in the hanger. (I don't know what it's called, but it's the one where they met that girl on Galactic Smash)

Anyway, on with the story.

"Hey Aqua, what are you doing out here?" he asks as he runs up next to her.

"Oh, hey Otto. Uh, nothing. Just got a little bored, that's all." She replied.

"I was looking for you." He said, sounding out of breath. (Me: Well duh, he ran.)

"You were?" Aqua asked, startled. '_Why would he be looking for me? I hope I'm not blushing._'

Unfortunately for her, she was blushing. She quickly turned away and tried to cover her cheeks with her hands.

"Are you okay, Aqua?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"Anyway, Aqua. I was looking for you because I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Aqua faced him, her voice grown soft.

"Well, I, er, I love you." He stuttered and blushed so badly, he looked just like Sparks. So did Aqua.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." The next thing Otto knew was Aqua's lips pressed up against his. When they broke up, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Otto." And they kissed again.

_With Nellie and Gibson_

Nellie wandered around the party looking for Gibson. Guess where she found him. Yep. His lab.

He was doing some sort of experiment. She walked in quietly and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Gibson." She said suddenly. Which startled Gibson and he almost dropped a beaker containing highly explosive chemicals.

"Oh, Nellie, you scared me." He said, recovering and holding to the beaker.

"Sorry Gibson, but I was just wondering what you're doing."

"Just doing an experiment. Honestly, I just wanted to get away from the party. I don't how Kris and Kitten can have all these parties."

"Yeah, and not even have one alcoholic beverage." Aqua pointed out.

"Yeah, thank goodness for that. If Kris and Kitten are this crazy sober, I'd dread to see what they're like drunk." (Kris and Me: Hey!)

Note: Just to let everyone know, I don't drink! I don't know why I put this in here, but don't get any crazy ideas!

"Can I help?" Nellie asked.

"Excuse me?" Gibson asked, forgetting about his experiment.

"You experiment, can I help?"

"Oh sure. Now be careful, this is a highly explosive chemical. Pour it in slowly." He said as Nellie slowly poured the pink chemical into a bigger vile.

As soon as the beaker was empty, a chemical reaction started to occur.

A pink smoke came out of the vile and formed into a pink heart. (Awww)

"Wow." Nellie was speechless.

"In all my years of studying science and experiments, I've never seen this kind of reaction be.." But Gibson didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when a soft pair of lips touched his.

"Gibson, I-" She never finished her sentenced because Gibson pressed his lips on her.

"I love you too."

_With Blade and Liz (and Blade100)_

Blade and Liz walked out of the command center, because Blade wanted to 'talk' to Liz. Unfortunately, Blade100 was following them. (Blade100: Hey, someone has to give Blade pointers. _Gets hit in the head by Blade. _Hey!)

"Um, Liz, can I ask you something?" Blade asked, completely oblivious to their stalker.

"Yeah Blade?"

"Actually, it's more of a statement. Um, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, maybe we could, uh, I don't know, uh-"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Liz interrupted. Blade froze and blushed madly.

"Uh, well actually I-" but Blade soon stopped when Liz pressed her lips against his.

Blade wanted to pull away, but stopped resisting and gladly returned the kiss.

Blade100, unable to keep quiet, couldn't resist the opportunity.

"WOOOOOOOO!" came a voice from behind the wall. Blade and Liz quickly broke the kiss, angry at whoever ruined their perfect moment.

"Alright! Who's there?" Blade shouted angrily.

Blade100 knew he was caught so he came out.

"Why am I not surprised?" Liz said, folding her arms.

"Aww, come on. I couldn't resist. Besides, why wouldn't I follow you? After all, I made you." Blade100 pointed out.

"True, but we have to live with you everyday, why can't we have two minutes to ourselves." Liz said.

"Ouch, that hurt Liz." Blade100 put on the hurt act again. "Can't I spend any time with my ocs?"

Liz and Blade looked like they were in thought, for only two seconds.

"Hm, no." they said in unison and then walked away, leaving Blade100 with his mouth wide open.

"Humph, fine." He mumbled and went back to the party.


	5. more luv and the end!

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The party resumed for a while, and Dragon was pretty much worn out. Matt saw her sitting on the couch, and he seized the opportunity.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You okay?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired. Some party, huh?"

"Yeah, Otto pretty much destroyed the food table and the food." They both chuckled a bit.

A couple of minutes passed on with awkward silence; well, just between them.

"So, um, Dragon?" Matt started, stuttering.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, and noticed the look on his face. Like he was unsure if he should say what he was going to say, but he continued.

"Um, I just want to say how much, uh…"

"You don't like candy? I understand." Dragon interrupted.

"What?! No! Look, what I'm trying to say is," he grabbed her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss on the lips and looked into each others eyes for a while.

"So, do you want to dance?" Matt asked.

"I thought you'd never asked." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor as Thriller played. (Me: I love that song.)

_Meanwhile…_

Mac was looking around for Estela, seeing as she left the dance floor.

He soon found her leaning against the wall in the hallway, fumbling around with her staff. She almost looked kind of sad.

"Hey, Estela." Mac called out to her. Estela jumped, startled, and looked to see Mac staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Oh, hi Mac. You scared me." She said as she looked back at her wooden staff.

"What are you doing out here, the party's in there?" Mac said, gesturing towards the main room where the music was blaring and the people were yelling and laughing.

"Yeah, well, I just got a little tired." She said.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Estela looked at him, blushing._ Why is he so concerned for me?_ She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

"Well, I, uh, I was just wondering. You know, I-" he was soon interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his. He knew it was Estela and gladly returned the kiss.

"So, you ready to back out and dance some more?" Estela asked after they broke the kiss.

"I thought you were tired." Mac said confused.

"Mmm, I just needed a little energy boost." She replies slyly. Mac caught on and blushed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Mac's hand.

And the party continued for a good nine hours, that is, until the cops showed up with a list of complaints from the citizens. Why do the cops always have to ruin the fun? Oh well. It was great!

And a big thanks to the authors who let me use them and their oc's! This party couldn't have been better and Akari and Cameron couldn't feel more welcomed!


End file.
